Desiciones
by RubySaotome
Summary: … me canse de ocultar lo que siento… de no poder estar contigo-. -Me canse de estar solo…de esperarte…-. -Ya no más… aquí estoy…-. -¿Cómo sé que no te iras?-. -No lo sabes…Pero si sabes una cosa… te amo...-.


**Decisiones**

 **Advertencia:**

Este One Shot tiene contenido Homosexual ósea hombreXhombre, de la pareja OliverXRoy (Aunque yo sea fiel seguidora del Olivercity no pude evitar hacerlo ellos son hermosos juntos *w*)

Basado en el episodio 7 de la temporada 3 de Arrow (Posibles spoilers para los que no van al corriente con la serie)

Posible (Mucho) Oc, quedan advertidos xD

Cosas cursis :v

 **Summary:**

…. ¿No habías notado mis miradas? Como cambia mis voz a tu lado, como te protejo sobre todos, desde que te conocí, como eh tratado de mantenerte a salvo… hasta de mi… pero ya me canse… me canse de ocultar lo que siento… de no poder estar contigo-.

-Me canse de estar solo…de esperarte…-.

-Ya no más… aquí estoy…-.

-¿Cómo sé que no te iras?-.

-No lo sabes…Pero si sabes una cosa… te amo…-.

-…Yo también…-.

 **Disclaimer:**

YO NO soy dueña ni creadora de Arrow sino que Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim y Andrew Kreisberg lo son, ni tampoco de Flecha Verde sino que lo son Mort Weisinger y Greg Papp

Una vez aclarado esto…

¡Comencemos!

:D

* * *

Había comenzado hace unas semanas, lo suyo con Felicity fue tan efímero que no pudo ni disfrutarlo, porque mi conciencia no me lo permitió, porque cargaba tantas muertes, porque tenía sentimientos encontrados, porque no quería herirla, y porque ella merece más, hay tantos porqués, quisiera que hubiera menos… Y luego está el…

Desde que lo conocí no ha hecho más que darme dolores de cabeza, metiendo la pata una y otra vez, siendo tan impulsivo y arrogante, tan tierno, gracioso, perseverante y terco, pero a pesar de todo es mi pupilo…. Y sé que lo que siento está mal, porque amo a dos personas tan diferentes, en tantos sentidos, y decidí que no elegir a ninguna, porque era incorrecto, porque a ella la pondría en peligro y el… él amaba a otra persona, y si, eso era lo que me detenía para ir tras él, aunque su relación ya ha terminado no puedo ir tras el hombre que ama a mi hermana con locura, y que estoy seguro ella sigue amando.

Pero Felicity empezó a alejarse… a verse con Ray, y Thea volvió a la ciudad, y desde entonces Roy la sigue como una Abeja a la miel, y ya no sé qué hacer, los estoy perdiendo, Diggle es el único que sabe de este dilema que hay en mi cabeza, y no porque yo se lo haya dicho sino que es peor que un loquero, y al parecer sabe lo que pasa por mi mente cuando me ve, él dice que me eh quedado como el perro de las dos tortas… muy gracioso ¿no? Como decir eso si nunca fueron míos, si nunca pude sentirlo, y tuve que conformarme con amarlos a distancia, a escondidas, como si esto que siento fuera un pecado, como si esto que ciento no debería ser…

* * *

Hoy estuvimos investigando sobre unas muertes a causa de una "Fan" mía…. La hemos archivado con el nombre de "Cupido" y al parecer tenia, tiene, o lo que sea una obsesión conmigo, que me hizo recordad mi misión, el hecho de porque debo estar solo, y eso me afecto, porque yo no quiero estar solo, porque no quiero morir aquí abajo en la Cueva, solo en ese mesa de metal, no como lo hizo Sara, porque yo quiero amar y ser amado…

Y quiero envejecer junto a esa persona…

Solo quiero eso…

¿Es mucho pedir?...

* * *

Roy bajo muy afectado hace una hora, hable con él y al parecer vio a Thea besando a un tipo, hablaron y ya no hay nada entre ellos, mi cabeza se hizo un lio, sé que está mal pero… me siento feliz, aliviado, eufórico, veo una oportunidad, ¿eso me convierte en una mala persona?

* * *

Estaba en la Cueva con mi mano puesta en hielo cuando entro Diggle.

-Está hecho, Lyla dice que Cutter está más loca que la última mujer que perteneció al escuadrón suicida… ¿seguro que es buena idea llevársela a Waller?-.

-Iron Heights no creo que sea para ella, al menos en el escuadrón hará una diferencia-.

-…-.

-….-.

-Lyla está preparando la cena…. ¿Quieres venir?-.

-No hahah-Le dije desganado soltado una pequeña risa al final- Estoy bien gracias-.

-….Escucha Oliver…Felicity y Roy escucharon lo que le dijiste a Cutter…Sobre estar solo…Si su reacción fue indicación… de que no quieren estarlo…deberías decirles cómo te sientes…antes de que sea tarde…pero Oliver elige bien por favor… sin arrepentimientos…ahhh… piensa en eso ¿sí?-Paso a mi lado y apoyo su mano en mi hombro para después irse.

Me quede media hora pensado en mi vida, en lo que eh pasado y en que ya no quiero estar solo, pero aún quedaba un dilema en mi vida, mi doble equipo… mis dos amores… pero esta noche debo elegir a uno, por el bien de los tres…

Me estaba frustrando mi cabeza dolía, mis manos temblaban, sino me decidía todo se volvería lo que Diggle dijo, si no escojo a uno perderé a ambos.

En un arranque de ira tire todo lo que había sobre la mesa en la que estaba recargado, mi respiración se volvió errática, y mi vista se nublo… estaba a punto de llorar…. Me prometí no hacerlo, sino soy fuerte ¿quién lo será?...

-¿Oliver?... ¿Estás bien?...-.

Su voz me sorprendió, no sabía que seguía aquí, pero fue un alivio para mi alma escucharlo, fue como si todo de repente encajara, me sentía en casa, a salvo, querido, y muy muy afortunado, y aunque yo realmente no creo en el destino… supe que él era el mío, asique voltee a mirarlo, a sus hermosos ojos azules, y fui sincero con él.

-No Roy, pero…estoy mejor ahora que estás conmigo…-.

-…-.

-¿Fue demasiado?-.

-No…. Solo me sorprendiste…-.

-No entiendo porque…. ¿No habías notado mis miradas? Como cambia mi voz a tu lado, como te protejo sobre todos, desde que te conocí, como eh tratado de mantenerte a salvo… hasta de mi… pero ya me canse… me canse de ocultar lo que siento… de no poder estar contigo-.

-Me canse de estar solo…de esperarte…-.

-Ya no más… aquí estoy…-.

-¿Cómo sé que no te iras?-.

-No lo sabes…Pero si sabes una cosa… te amo…-.

-…Yo también…-.

Al escucharle decir eso no pude contenerme más, mi cuerpo se desconectó de mi mente y lo único que deseaba era sentirlo, su piel, su aroma, su todo… a el… y lo bese, nuestros labios se encontraron y nuestras lenguas se enfrentaron en una batalla, sus manos se aferraron a mi cuello y tiraban de mi cabello, las mías recorrían sus caderas, cintura, y espalda, pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, primero mi camisa, y su chaqueta, después su camisa, mi cinturón, pronto deje de besar sus labios y pase a su cuello, mis manos bajaron a su trasero y dándole un apretón hice que saltara y rodeara con sus piernas mi cintura, lo guie hacia la mesa en la que antes estaba recargado y lo senté ahí, sus manos curiosas soltaron mi cuello y empezaron a desabrochar mi pantalón, mientras yo volvía a atacar sus labios, pronto sentí como acariciaba mi miembro por encima de mi ropa interior, y como este empezaba a endurecerse por la atención dada, así que rápidamente quite tanto su pantalón como su ropa interior e hice el mismo tratamiento con su miembro, rápidamente ambos jadeábamos en la boca del otro, nuestros alientos se mezclaba y no aguantaríamos mucho más, así que me separe y me quite lo que me quedaba de ropa, mientras el abría las piernas para dejarme un lugar entre ellas, así es como debería ser, yo y Roy, juntos para siempre, unidos, de unos de los cajones saque un gel lubricante y poniendo un poco en mi mano me dedique a prepararlo a conciencia, no deseo lastimarlo así que debía hacerlo bien.

Una vez que termine lo mire a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para entrar en él, a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa y un beso en mi cuello, así que me alinee en su entrada y entre despacio pude ver como hacia una mueca, pero después se relajó, después de todo es un guerrero y lo entrene bien, él está preparado para el dolor, tanto por mi como por Glades, viendo que él se acostumbró a mi comencé a moverme, primero despacio pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la velocidad de mis embestidas aumentaba, así como los gemidos y jadeos en la cueva.

-Roy… te amo… te amo tanto…- Pase una de sus piernas a mi hombro llegando más hondo dentro de él, y le constaba respirar lo note no podía dejar de gemir mi nombre.

-Ollie…Ollie… Oliver yo también te amo… ¡ahhh!... más… Ollie…-.

-Roy… yo… estoy a punto….-.

-Yo también ah ah ah…. Por favor…. ¡más!-En cuanto dijo eso tome su miembro en mi mano y empecé a bombearlo rápidamente al compás de mis embestidas, de pronto toque ese punto en el que hace que deliré de placer y con un gemido brutal, terminamos con este acto de amor puro, baje su pierna y apoye mi frente en su hombro, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración.

-Oliver… vamos atrás a la cama…-Susurro en mi oído para después morderlo juguetonamente.

-Hahahaha realmente pudimos haber hecho eso desde el principio ¿no crees?-Dije separándome un poco de el para poder tomar bien sus piernas y cargarlo hacia la cama.

-No soy una mujer… ¿Sabes eso verdad?-.

-Sí, pero si te bajo descubrirás una dura verdad…-Pude notar como se tensaba ante mi comentario.

-¿Así?… ¿Cuál?-.

-El que te dolerá todo, después de todo es tu primera vez…-.

No pude prevenir el golpe en la cabeza que me dio…. Auch….

-¡Idiota! Me espantaste…-.

-Jajajaja vamos es la verdad, ahora aquí estamos…-Dije Recostándolo en la cama para seguidamente acostarme a su lado- y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-Dice una expresión sugerente mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-Jajajaja tú no tienes llene Oliver-.

-Solo contigo Roy, nunca me cansare de ti-.

-Ni yo de ti-.

FIN

* * *

Sdcasdfasdfaf Muy cursi :P aiudaaaa xD Bueno si llegaron hasta acá… GRACIAS POR LEER :D

Bye bye

By

RubySaotome ;)


End file.
